Life at Shibusen (DWMA)
by VenusEnvyy
Summary: A film crew is following the main characters of the SE cast. It's as if Soul Eater was a documentary/reality T.V. show. I'm not good at summaries. No OCs. Rated T, just encase.
1. Chapter 1

I really wanted to wait a while until I started my next story, but a few chapters into the last story I wrote, I got an idea.

Please bare with me, because this is the first time I'll be writing a story like this: Basically, it's going to be some type of reality/documentary show of Soul Eater. Because of my love of shows like 'The Office' I thought of this idea.

Once again: Bare with me.

DR- Diary Room (Not Death Room XD.)

* * *

-DR: With Lord Death-

Lord Death sat down in a chair in front of a camera crew. To anyone who was watching the show, they would see that the bottom of the screen said 'Lord Death'.

"So you're asking me for a greeting?" he asked to the camera crew. "Alright."

"Hiya! And Welcome to Shibusen!" Lord Death made a peace sign with two of his blocky fingers. "That is all!"

* * *

-DR: With Franken Stein-

The scene switched to Stein now sitting in the DR.

"Yeah, that sounds like him," he said after he was told what Lord Death had done. "I'll explain in further detail." Stein lit a cigarette.

"The main people you are following, are students here. DWMA is a school for weapon and technicians. I won't go into the specifics about that, though. Anyway, since you're following Maka Albarn, Soul 'Eater' Evens, Black Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Death The Kid, Liz Thompson, and Patty Thompson I might as well give you some insight on them. Firstly: the females of the group. Maka is very studious. Her outfit might be good for ratings, but she might be kind of bland personality wise, but her and Soul together are pretty comical. She's kind of relateable. Next is Tsubaki. She's really- well too sweet. She'll get you ratings, and when you see her, you'll know why. Lastly, the Thompson sisters. Liz is frightened by a lot of things and is a material girl, and in today's society, that is very relatable. Patty Thompson is just...well...she's just..." Stein paused for a second to think, then he sighed, "You'll know when you meet her. Now for the few people of the XY chromosome in the group. Soul is pretty interesting. He and Maka will defiantly get people to watch with their relationship. They aren't together though, not yet anyway. Black Star will be that character that you want to punch, but can't because he can easily beat your ass. Lastly, Death The Kid, Shinigami's son, is pretty much the opposite from his dad. It's like he could have the emo look, but his face, eyes, and the way he acts prevent it. And his personality, is something to be feared when it gets out of hands. All of the guys though will defiantly give you ratings."

* * *

-DR: With Spirit-

"What do mean Stein took up most of the time in here?" he asked.

"Filming can wait, classes are just about five minutes away," he said after the crew responded. "Wait! NOOO-"

* * *

It was another regular sunny day in Death City Nevada. The students of Death City were heading to their classes, and the camera crew was now in, of course, Stein's class. Stein was ignoring the camera's, like he had been told. Normally, he'd do a dissection, but he was told that it was a little too graphic.

Several seats up, Maka and Soul were trying their best to ignore the fact that they were being filmed. Maka continuously glanced at the cameras, then back. Soul sighed noticing her behavior.

"Okay, I know everyone's probably thinking this: Why did they chose to follow us?" Soul asked. Kid, who was sitting next to him, looked at him.

"I was told that it was because we're the most interesting," he said. Liz nodded.

"Plus, if I do say so myself, we're the most attractive," she said. Maka sighed.

"Speak for yourself," she said. Soul gave her a warning look.

"Don't start," he said. Maka rolled her eyes, then she looked around.

"I'm surprised Black Star's late again. Even for this," she muttered.

"I'm surprised that your surprised," Kid said. Then, as if on cue, Black Star rushed into the room, with Tsubaki trailing behind him.

"Did someone say this big star's name!" he yelled. The camera crew zoomed in on Tsubaki, who was exhausted, and had an 'are you serious?' expression on her face.

* * *

-DR: With Tsubaki-

"Black Star's always like that," she said, "You'll get used to it." She was then asked on her thoughts about him.

"Black Star can be a bit loud and obnoxious, but after a while, I accepted that, and I've learned to cope," Tsubaki said. Then she was asked another question, and her face looked a bit offended. "Yes, they're real," she said, with an angry expression, and covering the 'object' of debate with her arms.

* * *

"You're late, again," Stein said to the assassin. Black Star ignored him and made his way to his desk. He turned to the cameras.

"Now you have something worth filming," he said smiling and pointing to himself with his thumb. Kid shook his head.

"Black Star, you do know that you're suppose to ignore the cameras," he said.

"Yeah, idiot," Soul said nodding, "Nice entrance though." Black Star smirked then sat down in a seat next to Tsubaki. Stein, who was watching the entire thing sighed.

"Are you done?" he asked. They nodded. "Alright," Stein said standing up, "Today we'll be learning abou-" Stein was interrupted by Black Star raising his hand. Stein sighed again. "What?" he asked.

"I need the bathroom," the assassin said.

"Well, go," Stein said. Black Star stood up and rushed out of the room.

"Don't start without me!" he yelled. Stein rolled his eyes.

"Okay, today we'll be lea-" Stein was interrupted again. This time, by Soul.

"I forgot my notebook in the library," he said. The camera went to Maka's face, who was looking at her partner in awe.

* * *

-DR: With Maka-

"Something's going on!" she said, "Soul is lying."

* * *

Stein nodded.

"Go get it," he said. Soul stood up and left the room. Stein turned around and picked up some chalk.

"We'll be learn-"

"Professor," Kid said. Stein turned around to look at the Shinigami.

"What?" he asked.

"My father wanted me to go to the Death Room at this hour, so that we could do something," Kid said. Stein looked at him confused.

"What does he want you to do?" he asked.

"I'm not suppose to tell any humans about it. You know, it's Shinigami things," he said. Stein sighed.

"Alright, go," he said, then Kid left the room. Stein turned back around.

"Professor." He heard. Stein groaned. About five minutes later, a few people were left in the room, and Stein still wasn't able to start his lesson. Normally, he'd suspect something, but since the cameras were there, his mind was focusing on not doing a dissection.

"Alright, class, today, we're going to be learning-" Stein begun, but was unsurprisingly interrupted by Harver's hand.

"What," Stein said, a little angry.

"I forgot my textbook in my locker, can I go get it?" Harver asked. Stein slowly nodded, he felt like his head might burst. After Harver left, Stein waited awhile, to see if there would be any more interruptions. Then he started talking again.

"We're le-"

"Hey, Professor Stein, can I go to the bathroom," Liz asked interrupting him. Stein pointed to the door.

"Go," he said, shaking a bit from rage. Once Liz left, he waited again, but this time a bit longer. Once he felt that he wasn't going to be interrupted again, he opened his mouth to talk, but as fate would have it...

"Professor Stein-"

"No!" Stein yelled interrupting Maka, who now had a freighted expression on her face, "I don't care if you forgot anything, have to go to the bathroom, or if you're dieing! You're going to sit here, and listen to the lesson!" Maka turned to the camera and sighed, then she looked back at Stein, who was panting with rage.

"I just wanted to say that we have about four minutes left, and Ox and I are the only ones in the room besides you, so I don't think it'd be a good idea to start a new lesson now," she said smartly. Stein looked around at the empty chairs, and cooled down a bit. The camera zoomed on his confused and shocked face.

* * *

-DR: With Stein-

"I now have another reason to want to dissect my students," he said.

* * *

I hope I did this right.

Now, I wonder where everyone went. I guess we'll find out in chapter two.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing! I'm happy you liked the first chapter.

* * *

The camera now showed, through the halls of DWMA, and down several staircases, a fairly big room. It was set up as if it was for the purpose of a party, and everyone that had left Stein's class was there, plus some more students.

* * *

-DR: With Black Star-

"Yep, that's right," he said, "Kid, Soul, and I threw a party for the start of this new series. I know it's a bad time and place, but we were suppose to do it last night, and well...some stuff happened...so, we decided to do it during Stein's class, because hardly anyone pays attention during it." Black Star leaned forward a bit in the chair he was sitting in, so that he could hear the question being asked.

"Oh, Maka and Ox? Yeah, they weren't invited," he said.

* * *

"I think that's everyone that's suppose to be here," Soul said looking at a list. The camera zoomed in on him.

* * *

-DR: With Soul-

"A party like this during the day, is usually uncool, but given the circumstances on what happened yesterday...I think this is an exception," he said. Soul listened as he was asked about the previous night. He nervously smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Well, you see...a little of this...a little of that. It really isn't important."

* * *

-DR: With Kid-

"Here's what happened," Kid said, "Soul and Black Star wanted to start the drinking portion of the night a little early, if you know what I mean. I left to go buy another picture frame, because one of mine had a little scratch on it. Anyway, when I got back, Black Star was drunk on top of Soul in just his boxers, trying to get Soul's shirt off yelling 'take it like a man', Soul was crouched under Black Star, also drunk, whispering 'it rubs the lotion on it's skin or else it gets the hose again'."

* * *

It was another 'normal' day at Shibusen. The film crew was now in the hallway, by the lockers of Maka and Soul, who were, of course, arguing.

"I don't believe that you left your notebook in the library," Maka said. Soul causally leaned against his locker.

"Trust me Maka, I did," he said. Maka closed her locker and looked at Soul in disbelief.

"Okay then, why were you gone the rest of the hour, and all of the class after that too," she said. Soul sighed.

"Things happened," he said. Maka narrowed her eyes.

"What things?" she asked.

"I ran into Kid, and he asked me to help him look for a book," Soul said. Maka got closer to him.

"Kid said that he had something to do with his father," she said. Soul smiled nervously.

"Yeah, he d-did, but his father had asked him to go get a book for him. I don't know why. You know, shinigami stuff," he said. Maka starred at him, but then she turned around and walked away, with an upset look gracing her features.

* * *

-DR: With Maka-

"I know Soul's lying," she said making a fist, "I just have to prove it."

* * *

It was a little while later. Maka was snooping around and following Soul. The camera zoomed in on Kid, who was in the background looking at Maka, with a 'WTF' expression on his face.

* * *

-DR:With Kid-

"What's going on?" he asked.

* * *

Maka quietly walked around the corner as she saw Soul go down another hallway. He was talking to Black Star. She got closer so that she could hear better.

"Maka's getting way too suspicious," Soul said. Black Star shrugged.

"I haven't noticed. Don't worry, soon this whole thing will blow over, and she'll go back to her books. Besides, Killik told me that Ox hadn't noticed," he said walking away with the scythe. Maka starred at them as they left. She had a determined look on her face, as she turned around and walked in the opposite direction of Soul and Black Star. Sure enough, she was going to the library. Maka burst through the double doors. She looked around, until she found a bald head with black hair standing up on either sides, like towers. Maka made her way over.

"Ox?" she said. Ox looked up from the book he was reading. He smirked.

"Are you here for me to tutor you?" he asked. Then he started laughing. Maka took the book from him, and chopped his head with it.

"You wish!" she yelled, "Anyway, do you remember when everyone left yesterday?" Ox nodded.

"Yeah, they were at a party. You and I weren't invited," he said nonchalantly. Maka hit him again with the book.

"How do _you _know that?" she asked. Ox sighed.

"Facebook," he said.

"Facebook?" Maka repeated in question form. Ox sighed again.

"Yes. You do have a facebook, don't you?" he asked. Maka looked away and blushed.

"I have better things to do than that," she said. Ox nodded.

"I take it as you don't," he said taking his book from Maka and starting to read it again. Maka looked as if she had gotten an idea. She closed Ox's book.

"Let's get them back! Let's have a party of our own, and not invite anyone who was at the other party, only people who weren't invited," she said. Ox pushed up his glasses.

"Normally, I'd say 'no', but since the professor has been slacking off a bit, I minus well join you," he said. Maka smiled.

"Great! Make a note of it on facebook," she said in triumph. Ox sighed.

"You don't make 'notes' on facebook. You _post _on facebook," he said. Maka rolled her eyes, and blushed from embarrassment.

"Just get it done," she said.

* * *

It was the next day. Maka walked through the hallways of Shibusen with a confident smirk on her face, and a camera crew following her. She had broke away from Soul, and went with Ox to get things set up for the party. Now she was on her way to Stein's class. She walked in and sat next to Soul, who was leaning back in his chair. Stein was a bit late, but that wasn't surprising. Stein rolled in the room nonchalantly. As soon as he made it to his desk, Ox raised his hand.

"Professor, I need the restroom," he said. Stein sighed but nodded nonetheless, although it was clear that he wasn't going to let a lot of his students leave again. Ox left the room, and exactly after, Black Star burst in.

"The Star has arrived!" he yelled as Tsubaki made it in the room. No one really paid him any mind.

"What a pleasant surprise, now take your seat," Stein said as he walked to the chalk bored. Maka raised her hand slowly. Stein looked at her and sighed.

"I really don't want to know," he said, "Go." Maka nodded then left the room. She quickly made her way to the ballroom, which was used for weapon training. That's where they decided to hold the party. Ox was already there. He was sitting down reading a book. Maka walked over to him with a smile on her face.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the others to get here," she said. Ox looked up from his book.

"What do you mean by 'others'? You and I were the only people that weren't invited to the party," he said. Maka's smile quickly vanished.

"What!?" she yelled, then she grabbed Ox's shirt by the collar, "What about Hiro?"

"He was invited," Ox said.

"What about Fire and Thunder?" she asked.

"Invited," he said. Maka let go of Ox's shirt. Her facial expression was a poker face.

* * *

-DR: With Maka-

"I hate my life," she said.

* * *

It was later on and Soul and Black Star were in the hallway laughing. Kid walked up to them with his partners on either side of him.

"What's so funny," he asked. Black Star, who was laughing too hard to talk, handed Kid a sheet of paper, that had a screen shot of facebook on it. Liz and Patty looked at it curiously.

"'Private party in the ballroom at Shibusen during Stein's class. Invitation only. BYOB-Bring your own book.' I can see why the bring your own book would be funny, but it isn't that funny," Liz said. Kid nodded.

"Yeah, it could be a study party," Kid said. Soul shook his head.

"No, it isn't. We looked more into it. The party was for people who weren't invited to the party that we threw. That was on Ox's facebook page. Maka and Ox were the people who threw it," he said.

"I still don't see why that's hilarious," Kid said.

"You didn't look over our guest list did you?" Black Star asked. Kid shook his head.

"No," he said. Soul burst out laughing.

"Only two people weren't invited, and that was Maka and Ox," he said, then he, Black Star, and Patty all burst out laughing.

"What nerds!" Patty laughed. Kid sighed.

"I get it now," he said, "it is pretty funny though." Soul nodded.

"I knew adding Ox as a friend would have it's rewards!" he said while laughing. Black Star nodded.

"Kid, you have to add him. He's hilarious. He puts things like 'Aceing tomorrow's test? Impossible? I think not!'," Black Star starting laughing again.

* * *

-DR: With Soul and Black Star-

"Best day ever!" Black Star said. Soul tapped his shoulder, and the assassin looked at him.

"So far," he said. Black Star nodded then looked back to the camera.

"Best day, so far," he said.

* * *

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for reviewing!

* * *

It was class time, and the group being 'followed' were all in Stein's class. The camera panned, showing them all one by one. It slowly moved, showing Maka, Liz, Soul, Kid, Black Star- As soon as it passed up Black Star it went back and zoomed in on him and his aggravated face.

* * *

-DR: With Black Star-

"Yeah, so? I'm not late today," he said then he rudely crossed his arms, "This is like your fourth or fifth day filming, don't act like you know everything!"

* * *

-DR: With Tsubaki-

"The last time we were late, Stein called us after class, and said that if we were ever late again, he would talk to Lord Death about transferring us to the NOT class, and use the fact that we barely have any Souls against us," she said, then she sighed then leaned in closer to whisper, "Black Star cried about it last night."

* * *

It was another day at Shibusen, Maka and Soul were making there way upstairs. Kid, Liz, and Patty were far behind them, and Black Star and Tsubaki were already at the top. Maka and Soul made it up the stairs. The camera panned from them, to the scene that was apparently unfolding. Ox was standing in front of Black Star, trembling a bit. Harver and Tsubaki were on the side watching there Meisters.

"What's going on?" Maka asked as she joined Tsubaki and Harver. Tsubaki sighed, and so did Harver.

"Well, Ox was complaining about how I didn't resonate properly on our last mission. He was saying that he should have just did the mission without me," Harver said. Tsubaki nodded.

"Black Star and I were just arriving," she said, "we overheard Ox, and Black Star said that if Ox can fight without a weapon, he wanted to see. And sense we're the only ones here, Black Star told Ox to fight him, but he knows Ox can't fight, he just didn't like the fact that he was taking his weapon for granted. So he wants him to get beat up." Maka looked at Black Star with a little admiration.

"I didn't know he was like that," she said. Soul nodded, then he smirked.

"He's not all just about himself, you know," he said. The camera went to Black Star and Ox.

"Ready?" Black Star asked. Ox shook a bit, nervously.

"Umm, I-I don't think you're a worthy enough opponent f-for me," he said, "I think I-I need to t-take on someone different."

"I'll fight you." They heard. Black Star looked behind Ox and smirked. Ox turned around, to be greeted by the young shinigami.

"Perfect," Black Star said, "Kid is the only person in the academy that I know that is a match for even me. I'm still the best fighter though." Kid looked at Ox and Black Star curiously, as the Thompson sisters joined the others on the side.

"Why are looking for someone to fight anyway?" Kid asked. Black Star smiled.

"Ox said he's amazing at fighting without a weapon, so I want to see that. He said that he doesn't need Harver," he said. Black Star gave Kid a knowing look, and Kid sighed.

"I see," he said, "Well, I want to see it to. So, I'll fight you." Ox quickly shook his head.

* * *

-DR: With Ox-

"I can either be killed by an assassin or a Shinigami," he said, then he balled a fist and stood up, "What am I saying, outside the classroom, I'm a beast!"

* * *

"I-I need someone really really good to fight. Someone like..." Ox said nervously while looking around, "...Someone like...Maka!" Maka looked at him alarmed. Black Star and Kid looked at each other and shrugged. "She did beat the Kishen," Ox added. Black Star sighed.

"Alright," he said. Maka ran up to them.

"No, not alright!" she said. Black Star put an arm on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll postpone the fight to after school," he said. Ox nodded his agreement. Maka shook her head.

"I don't know how to fight without Soul," she said.

"Don't worry, Kid and I will teach you," Black Star said.

"Trust me, it won't be hard," Kid said, "This is Ox you're fighting."

* * *

-DR: With Maka-

"How did this happen!" she whined.

* * *

It was later on, during Stein's class. The camera was on Maka, who was glaring daggers at Kid and Black Star, who didn't seem to notice. The bell rung and everyone was leaving the classroom. Maka walked towards Black Star and Kid.

"Alright, we need to train, now!" she said. Black Star shrugged.

"Just you being next to me is making you stronger, so relax," he said. Kid nodded.

"Learn from Black Star, I have some things to go do today," he said leaving. Maka sighed as the Shinigami left the room. She looked at Black Star, who was smirking.

"Just follow me, and you'll be fine," he said. Maka put her hand on her face.

"Please, just teach me a move or something," she said. Black Star sighed.

"Okay, fallow me," he said. Maka smiled in relief, and did as she was told. The cameras also followed. Black Star led Maka to the highest balcony at Shibusen. He stood on the ledge, and motioned for Maka to do the same.

"Now what," Maka said. Black Star smiled.

"Repeat after me," he said ,"I SHALL SURPASS GOD!" Maka looked at him as if he were an idiot, but she shrugged, as if deciding to try it.

"I SH-"

"Whoa!" Black Star said, cutting her off.

"What?" Maka asked, confused.

"Say 'Black Star' nit 'I'. I only said 'I' because _I'm_ 'Black Star' you aren- Hey, where are you going?" Black Star asked calling after a pissed Maka. The camera's paned to her, then back to Black Star.

* * *

-DR: With Black Star-

"It's very intense training. I guess she couldn't handle it," he said.

* * *

The camera was now back on Maka, and was following her every move. Maka sighed and held her head. It was obvious that she was worried about the fight, but to her luck Kid was walking down the hallway. Maka rushed to him.

"Kid! I need your help now! What Black Star made me do was pointless," she complained. Kid shrugged, but continued walking.

"Sorry Maka, but I'm very busy right now," he said. Maka watched him walk away, then after he was a good distance away from her, she started following him. Maka hid behind a corner as Kid pulled out a gold key with a skull on it. He unlocked a door, then went inside the room. Maka rushed by the door while Kid disappeared inside. There was still a crack in it. Maka looked through, and her face looked a bit shocked. She flung the door opened. Revealing Kid to the camera crew.

"How is fixing a painting more important than helping me!" Maka yelled as the Shinigami looked at her with his hands still on the painting's frame.

* * *

-DR:With Maka-

"I'm screwed," she said with an accepting smile on her face.

* * *

It was now the end of the day, and Maka was outside waiting for Ox to show up. She looked a bit nervous. Then the camera that was on her panned to the entrance of Shibusen, where Kid and Black Star were exiting.

"Ready?" Black Star asked as they approached her. Maka shook her head.

"No, and both of your fault," she said.

"Don't be so whiny," Black Star said, "It's so unbecoming of a young lady such as yourself." Kid looked at him weirdly.

"I'm going to ignore that," he said, "Anyway, Ox left to go home earlier, he said he had a stomach ache, but Harver told me that the real reason was because he was nervous for this fight." Black Star nodded.

"I guess you lucked out," he said walking away with Kid. Maka watched as they left.

* * *

-DR: With Maka-

"What just happened?"

* * *

Please review.


End file.
